Sucesión espontánea
by Ahiru-san
Summary: La navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, y Jun anda deprimida porque no tiene un chico con quien pasar dicha festividad. Daisuke decide pedirles ayuda a Jou y Miyako para que convenzan a sus respectivos hermanos de salir con ella. Nadie sabía que los planes de todos terminarían mostrando resultados completamente inesperados.
1. I

¡Feliz añonuevidad (?!) a todos!

Aquí me encuentran subiendo lo que sería mi regalo navideño atrasado para **LaraLuna11** , el cual nació gracias al intercambio navideño que realizamos en el **Foro Proyecto 1-8**.

Si hay algo que puedo decir sobre este capítulo (y el fic en general) es que cuando leí las tres propuestas de Lara y encontré una que incluía a Daisuke, Jou y Miyako como protagonistas, dicha opción me gritó "¡ESCRÍBEME!" y no fui capaz de ignorarla, pese a que había varias propuestas de otros participantes que me llamaban mucho la atención. Creo que fue el fic quien me eligió, y aquí vine a demostrar por qué -inserte aquí una pose genial-.

Aclaraciones: Este fic está ambientado en el universo de **Ruleta** , por lo que Daisuke tiene 15 años; Miyako, 16; y Jou, 19. Jun tiene 21, y la amiga de Daisuke tiene 14.

* * *

Daisuke citó a Jou y Miyako para conversar. Dijo que tenía que pedirles un importante favor. Se habían reunido en una cafetería, como de costumbre, y les aseguró que el tema no daría para largo, por lo que solo compraron bebestibles.

—Resumiendo —acotó Kido—: dices que Jun está soltera desde hace dos años aproximadamente.

—Sí —asintió el trigueño. Acto seguido, dio un sorbo a su _frappuccino._

—Y que está muy deprimida porque durante todo este tiempo no ha tenido a nadie con quien pasar las festividades más románticas que existen en este país: San Valentín y navidad.

—Sí. Y está enojada con todo el mundo, la muy idiota —contó, fastidiado—. Ayer dijo que nadie la entiende, sobre todo yo, porque, según ella, yo sí voy a tener una cita. Esta mujer olvida que también he tenido mala suerte en el amor, ¡y no me quiso escuchar cuando intenté explicarle que Noriko ni siquiera es mi novia! Todavía no entiendo cómo tuve tanta suerte como para que alguien me invitara a salir.

—Seguro que le gustas —opinó Miyako, alzando las cejas y sonriendo de forma burlesca. Daisuke se sonrojó y la miró, entornando los ojos.

—Una chica no le pediría al chico que le gusta que salieran para navidad —le refutó—, ella esperaría que fuera el chico el que tomara la iniciativa. Eso hasta yo lo sé, no soy tan bruto como crees.

—Pero Noriko es una chica muy especial —argumentó, revolviendo con la pajilla su _bubble tea_ , haciendo lentos movimientos circulares—, no parece ser alguien tan común, y creo que le caes mejor de lo que piensas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Intuición femenina.

Daisuke chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

—Yo creo que Noriko me invitó para no aburrirse en casa. Estábamos en la misma situación.

—Bueno, pero no nos desviemos —pidió Jou, tratando de poner un poco de orden en la conversación—. Daisuke, lo que quieres conseguir es una cita navideña para tu hermana, ¿no?

—Sí, y por eso los llamé, porque sus hermanos tienen una edad más cercana a la de Jun.

—Daisuke, no es por ser pesada ni por mala voluntad, te lo prometo—habló Miyako—, pero a Mantarou lo tenemos que descartar.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber, sorprendido y algo preocupado al ver que sus posibilidades se reducían tan pronto.

—Él… y mis hermanas… han estado muy raros últimamente.

—¿Raros de qué forma? —inquirió.

—… No quiero hablar de eso ahora —respondió, incómoda, bajando la mirada con una expresión sombría.

Motomiya soltó un quejido.

—¿Y tú, Jou? Por favor, dime que con tus hermanos no hay problema.

—No lo sé, tendría que preguntarles —contestó, pensativo—. Shin y Shuu parecen estar desocupados para nochebuena, aunque no estoy del todo seguro.

—Si pudieras convencer a uno de los dos para que saliera con mi hermana, ¡estaré en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida! —clamó, empleando un tono que evidenciaba su urgencia.

—Ay, por favor —soltó Inoue, divertida.

—¡Es la verdad! —se defendió—. ¡Jun está insoportable!

—Nah, admite que es porque quieres verla feliz, ¿o me vas a decir que no? —trató de molestarlo.

—¡Bah! Lo hago con tal de no seguir escuchando cómo se queja. "¡Me siento tan sola, triste e incomprendida! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¡Ahhh! ¡No merezco tanto mal!" —exclamó mientras hacía poses teatrales, imitándola a la perfección, provocando las risas de sus amigos.

—Jun siempre ha sido un poquitito exagerada —comentó Miyako, sarcástica.

—¿Un poco? ¡Es la reina del drama! —declaró.

—Es tan exagerada como tú. Ahí es donde se nota que son hermanos.

—¡Oye! ¡Pero Jun es mucho peor que yo, admítelo!

—Miyako, Daisuke —los llamó el mayor tras haber dado el último sorbo a su _espresso_ —, dijimos que esto iba a ser breve y, como bien saben, tengo que estudiar, así que quedamos en que yo hablaré con mis hermanos. En cuanto tenga las respuestas de ambos, te lo haré saber, ¿entendido?

Los ojos de Motomiya brillaron de la emoción. Las palabras de su superior las sintió como un nuevo rayo de esperanza. Conocía muchas facetas de Jun, y tenía claro que si existía una peor que la rabiosa-histérica esta era la dramática-depresiva, y ya no quería seguir aguantándola con esos ánimos.

—¡Sí! —asintió, emocionado.

Jou y Miyako se miraron y sonrieron.

Aunque tuvieran una relación de amor-odio, Daisuke quería mucho a su hermana, y ellos lo sabían.

* * *

Cuando volvió a su casa y entró a la sala de estar, lo primero que vio fue a Jun llorando frente al televisor. Al parecer, estaba viendo otra de esas películas románticas con tintes trágicos.

Daisuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Jun.

Su triste hermana, con la mirada perdida, movió la cabeza en dirección a él. Se hallaba sentada en posición fetal sobre el sillón, tenía el rímel corrido por las lágrimas, el cabello sucio y el cuerpo envuelto en una bata color rosa con estampado de ositos. Estaba tan ida que ni siquiera articuló una mísera palabra para responder, lo cual fue suficiente para fastidiarlo.

—Mujer, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir así? —le espetó—. Con esas pintas espantarías a cualquiera. Mira, alégrate, te conseguí una cita para el veinticuatro.

Jun estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero entonces su cerebro procesó las últimas palabras que escuchó.

—¿¡QUÉ?! —gritó, impactada, colocando los ojos como platos.

—Lo que oíste: tienes una cita para nochebuena. El hermano de Jou… argh, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Shin? ¿Shuu? Ah…

—¡¿EL HERMANO DE JOU?! —chilló, casi sin poder creerlo—. Espera, espera, estamos hablando de Kido Jou, ¿verdad? —preguntó, solo para estar segura.

—Sí, pero no recuerdo el nombre de este tipo… Como sea, Jou se las arregló para convencerlo de que sería buena idea tener una cita a ciegas, y como justo tú estab…

Antes de que Daisuke terminara de hablar, Jun se puso en pie de un salto, se calzó las zapatillas de levantarse y corrió hacia su habitación. Segundos después, la vio salir a toda prisa, llevando un montón de productos de belleza entre sus brazos para luego encerrarse en el baño. Cuando sintió el ruido de la ducha supo que ella por lo menos había entendido lo primordial. Rio por lo bajo y colocó las manos en sus caderas, levantando ligeramente el mentón.

—Soy el mejor hermano del mundo.

* * *

La chica de anteojos contestó su celular.

—¿Aló?

—¡Miyako! ¡Dile a Jou que le avise a su hermano que Jun dijo que sí!

Kido se encontraba al lado de ella para cuando recibió el llamado, por lo que pudo escuchar las palabras de Daisuke con claridad. Los novios se miraron, sorprendidos y muy contentos por la noticia.

—¡Síiiii! —exclamaron al unísono.

—El plan va sobre ruedas —afirmó el muchacho al otro lado de la línea—. Solo espero que Jun no haga nada extraño y que el hermano de Jou no salga corriendo por su culpa, ya saben cómo es…

—Sí, demasiado _fangirl_ —dijo Miyako.

—Eso mismo —concordó su amigo—. Si algo sale mal ese día, me cortaré las pelotas. Bueno, ¡dile a Jou que muchas gracias! Cuídense —se despidió, muy alegre.

—Igual tú.

Tras haber finalizado la llamada, Miyako y Jou volvieron a sonreírse.

—Si te soy honesto, es posible que mi hermano ya ni se acuerde de Jun —comentó el joven.

—Mejor —consideró ella—, así no llegará a la cita con expectativas tan altas.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Miyako abrazó a Jou de forma repentina y lo besó en los labios. Mientras reían, siguieron besándose, abrazándose y acariciándose con ternura, estirándose otra vez sobre la cama.

El futuro médico no mintió en la cafetería respecto a sus deberes académicos, mas la astuta chica siempre lo convencía de que regalonearan(1) cada vez que se les presentaba una oportunidad para estar a solas, puesto que eran muy pocas las que tenían.

* * *

—Daisuke, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó un intrigado Veemon, acercándose a su compañero humano, el cual se encontraba mirando una serie aprovechando que el televisor se había desocupado—. Jun parece muy activa hoy. No entiendo… ¿no había pasado toda la semana llorando y quejándose?

—Sí, pero ya sabes que siempre ha sido rara —le contestó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

El digimon azul le dio la razón en un mudo asentimiento de cabeza.

Varios minutos después, Jun salió del baño en toalla, luciendo el cabello y la piel radiantes, y regresó a su cuarto con todos los artículos de belleza que había utilizado.

Media hora más tarde, ya vestida, perfumada y con un bolso colgando de su hombro, se dirigió a Daisuke, quien todavía estaba apoltronado en el sofá viendo la programación del cable junto a Veemon.

—Oye, tonto.

—¿Qué quie…? —fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de recibir un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Argh, ¡qué asco! —masculló—. No necesitas ser tan cariñosa.

—¡Me voy! ¡Regreso a la noche! —le avisó, dichosa, justo antes de trotar hacia la puerta principal. Daisuke sintió el sonido de esta misma al cerrarse y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió al ver que Jun había recuperado por completo los ánimos.

* * *

Miyako regresó a su casa aún manteniendo la esperanza de que lo de sus hermanos no hubiera sido más que una broma de mal gusto, pero cuando observó una vez más el repentino cambio que estos —y ahora, encima, la habitación entera— habían sufrido, tuvo que asumir que era real.

En la sala de estar pudo ver la estela de humo que dejaba el incienso de cannabis y escuchar las tranquilas melodías que los tres jóvenes creaban con una guitarra, un laúd y una pandereta. Nada de esto habría resultado chocante de no ser porque se encontró con la decoración del cuarto completamente cambiada: tapizados y cojines de múltiples colores, pósteres de bandas setenteras e imágenes pacifistas, florecillas pintadas en las paredes, cortinas teñidas a mano, lámparas de papel y pocillos con velas, y ese porta-incienso que sostenía la varilla que inundaba la estancia con un olor suave y relajante…

No podía tratarse de una simple jugarreta.

—Miya-chaaan —dijeron los tres al unísono cuando la vieron ingresar.

—Miya-chan, qué bueno que volviste —la recibió Momoe, dejando por un momento de rasgar las cuerdas de su instrumento musical.

Cada palabra la pronunciaban con un tono tan aletargado que pensó que debían estar drogados, no obstante, luego de analizarlos mejor y de no detectar sintomatologías que dieran peso a sus suposiciones, se convenció de que solo estaban demasiado introducidos en la onda del amor y paz, y aquello le resultaba muy perturbador. Si bien sus hermanos siempre fueron bohemios, nunca los había visto tan… ¿desatados? No, "desatados" no era la palabra, dado que sus acciones no eran violentas ni escandalosas ni mucho menos caóticas, pero sí que se habían ido al carajo con aquella filosofía. Para colmo, sus padres no parecían notar nada extraño en aquel comportamiento ni en su inesperado afán por cambiar el aspecto de la sala, por lo cual Miyako era la única en esa casa que consideraba que a los tres se les había zafado un tornillo. Ahora sus hermanos eran más hippies que nunca, tanto, que la espantaban. ¡Y lo peor de todo era que pretendían que ella se les uniera! Pero Miyako no estaba dispuesta a cambiar su estilo de vestir, su comida chatarra ni su adorada tecnología por nada del mundo.

—Vamos, Miya-chan, no te quedes allí. Ven a cantar con nosotros —le pidió Mantarou.

—Podríamos cantar una de Los Beatles —propuso Chizuru.

—¡NO! —chilló—. ¡Déjenme en paz! —y trazó a paso rápido el mismo camino de antes pero a la inversa.

* * *

Encontrándose a escasos metros de su hogar, Miyako sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Jou. Nerviosa, esperó a que este contestara, y en cuanto sintió su voz, le dijo:

 **—** Jou, no podrás venir a mi casa durante un tiempo, mis hermanos se volvieron locos, ¡LOCOS!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo di…?

—Este lugar ya no es opción —lo interrumpió, con expresión grave—. Armemos un panorama afuera, por favor —suplicó.

* * *

En un comienzo, habían planeado que Jou pasaría las navidades con la familia de Miyako, y que esta celebraría el año nuevo con la familia de Jou. Sin embargo, los planes cambiaron. Al día siguiente, conversándolo con su novio, a la menor de los Inoue se le ocurrió llamar a Daisuke y preguntarle qué planes tendría con Noriko, a lo que este respondió que tan solo irían a una feria navideña, y el resto, al no tratarse de algo serio, prefirieron no planificarlo. Fue al oír aquello que Miyako por poco le rogó que aceptara incorporarlos en su salida y hacer una especie de cita doble.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—¿No crees que haya problema?

—¡Para nada! Lo de Noriko y yo solo es una salida de amigos, no creo que le moleste.

De esta manera, armaron un plan algo improvisado para divertirse en la ciudad en nochebuena.

* * *

Días atrás, cuando su hermano le informó que le había conseguido una cita, Jun regresó del centro comercial con un vestido precioso y zapatos a juego. También había aprovechado de comprar unas cuantas prendas aparte para renovar su closet.

Habiendo llegado la tarde del veinticuatro de diciembre, se dio un baño con sales especiales, se lavó y arregló el cabello con sus mejores productos, se perfumó con su esencia más sofisticada y se maquilló con los mejores cosméticos que tenía. Al contemplarse en su espejo de cuerpo completo, confirmó que ese despampanante vestido corto y entallado de color orquídea no hacía más que resaltar su belleza. Jun era una joven que, al no contar con grandes atributos físicos, había tenido que aprender a sacarse partido.

Se colocó un precioso chal de gasa sobre los hombros y cogió su bolso de mano.

—¿A qué hora sales? —le preguntó Daisuke cuando se encontraron en el pasillo.

—Ahora mismo.

—Tienes el teléfono de él, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió, guiñándole un ojo—. Lo guardé en mis contactos del celular y hasta lo anoté en mi agenda, por si acaso.

—Genial. Entonces… que te vaya bien —le dijo, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—Igual a ti, tarado.

—¡Oye!

—¡Suerte con tu cita! —le deseó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del departamento—. ¡No comas demasiado o te vas a poner gordo!

—¡Pe…! ¡Eso debería decírtelo yo, estúpida morsa! —acabó por contestarle. Su hermana aún no quería creerle que Noriko era solo una amiga.

Se calzó los zapatos de tacón en el _genkan_ y abrió la puerta principal, preparada para salir al encuentro de su galán. En ese momento, Jun se sintió como la mujer más afortunada del planeta.

* * *

En medio de la inmensa feria navideña de Odaiba se escuchó el reclamo de una adolescente:

—¡¿Pe… pero cómo no me dijiste nada, Motomiya idiota?!

—¡Pensé que no te importaría! —se defendió él—. Y olvidé llamarte, de verdad que lo siento por eso.

Noriko se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Había llegado a aquel sitio esperando juntarse solo con su compañero de escuela y se había encontrado con que lo acompañaban dos amigos suyos que, si bien no parecían malas personas, ya ni siquiera lograba recordar si alguna vez había hablado con ellos, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

—La idea era que saliéramos solo nosotros dos —le explicó, tensa—. No quería que eso cambiara.

—¿Eeeh? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque nunca pensé que fueras a invitar a alguien más.

—Oh, Daisuke —intervino Inoue—, por cosas como esta es que no tienes novia.

—¡¿Qué dij…?! ¡Miyako! —exclamó él, ofendido—. ¡En vez de criticarme, deberías ayudarme!

—¿Cómo no se lo consultaste antes a Noriko? —cuestionó ella, con los brazos en jarras y mirada acusadora.

El muchacho apretó los puños y las mandíbulas, frustrado, y emitió varios gruñidos, incapaz de contestarle.

—Disculpen —habló la chica de ojos negros, mostrándose tímida de pronto—, no quería ser maleducada, es solo que no se me dan bien estas cosas y…

—No te preocupes, Noriko —le sonrió Miyako—, la pasaremos genial nosotros cuatro, ya verás.

Habiendo dicho esto, la llevó consigo a un puesto donde vendían numerosos tipos de golosinas.

—Parece que se van a llevar bien —opinó Jou, sonriendo.

Daisuke bufó.

—La verdad, no entiendo por qué la gente le da tanta importancia a estas fechas —continuó hablando el mayor del grupo—. Todos sabemos que lo que buscan promover es el consumismo, porque si es por el significado religioso, eso ya se perdió hace años —meditó en voz alta y suspiró—. Si estoy aquí es por Miyako, ¿sabes? Porque sé que ella sí disfruta con estas cosas. Si estuviera soltero, hoy no habría salido de mi casa —confesó.

El trigueño caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el piso, aún enfurruñado. Jou notó esto y trató de animarlo.

—Seguro que Miyako se encargará de que tu amiga se sienta cómoda.

—Pero seguirá pensando que soy un idiota —musitó. Tenía claro que se había equivocado, y aquello lo hacía sentirse más molesto.

Las chicas se les habían adelantado, pero las alcanzaron sin dificultad.

—¡Ahhh! Es que no entiendo por qué me pasan estas cosas —se quejó, desanimado.

—No lo entiendes porque tienes el cerebro del tamaño de una alcaparra —le espetó su mejor amiga, burlona.

—Tú cállate, ¿quieres?

Ella le sacó la lengua. Él se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza con desdén. Noriko alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Jou, quien no pudo evitar reír al observarlos.

—Si vuelve a pasar algo malo, me cortaré las pelotas —declaró Daisuke.

De repente, sintieron chillidos y una gran agitación. Era una masa de gente que se movilizaba para ver a un cantante famoso —acompañado de dos guardaespaldas—, el cual había sido contratado para tocar en vivo en un centro comercial cercano.

Miyako volteó a mirar y, pese a tener problemas a la vista, gracias al fantástico aumento de sus anteojos consiguió distinguir en la lejanía a quien era uno de sus artistas favoritos.

—¡ES WADA KOUJI! —exclamó, eufórica.

Lo que no fue capaz de prever era que, con sus palabras, un montón de personas que se encontraban cerca reaccionarían y correrían hacia donde se hallaba el cantante. Entre tanto revuelo, sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba con ella, perdiendo de vista a la mitad de su grupo.

* * *

 **(1) Regalonear:** Modismo chileno que significa "dar cariño físico, acariciar o juguetear con dulzura." Como sentí que no podía escribirlo de otra forma, preferí dejarlo así y hacer esta aclaración a pie de página para que los lectores de otras nacionalidades pudieran entender la frase xD Además, siento que los chilenos nos reprimimos demasiado a la hora de escribir pensando en que nos leerán personas de otros países, y hay que ir cambiando un poco eso. En fin, quería ser rebelde, ¿ok? Déjenme ú_u

 **Nota** **:** El incienso de cannabis no produce el mismo efecto que la marihuana, aviso por si acaso (?!) Coloqué _ese_ porque sé que desprende un olor muy agradable, además de que ayuda a relajarse y aumentar la creatividad, o eso dicen.

Querida Lara, de verdad que lo lamento por publicar esto tarde, tenía pensado subirlo antes de 2016, pero no pude xD tuve muchas complicaciones para escribir este capítulo, hasta que al fin conseguí liberarme del bloqueo y las ideas fluyeron para dar forma a lo que ves aquí. Solo me queda el segundo (sep, esto será un two-shot), aunque no quiero prometer nada respecto a su publicación, pero trataré de terminarlo y subirlo lo antes posible, te lo aseguro.


	2. II

Miró la hora en su celular. Su cita ya llevaba once minutos de retraso, y él había llegado a la salida de la estación de metro con diez minutos de antelación. Entornó los ojos, un poco molesto. No le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, pero prefería no sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Ya podría preguntarle la razón de su demora cuando se vieran.

Cuando Jou le comentó que la hermana de un amigo buscaba una cita para navidad, no le pareció mala idea, puesto que cada vez estaba más cerca de los treinta y las rígidas normas y expectativas de la sociedad japonesa se estaban volviendo muy difíciles de ignorar. Además, no había tenido ninguna relación duradera en años y estaba muy decepcionado del amor y el romance en general, pero una débil llama de esperanza seguía encendida dentro de su corazón, ansiando encontrar una mujer con la cual pudiera ser compatible, al menos, para convivir. Si no se enamoraba ya daba igual, lo mínimo que deseaba era hallar a alguien que quisiera hacerle compañía.

… O eso pensaba, hasta que, de pronto, apareció ante él una joven de cabellos alborotados que lucía zapatos de tacón, un chal de gasa y un precioso vestido entallado de color orquídea.

Shuu quedó maravillado. Verla llegar fue como contemplar a una gran mariposa revoloteando. ¿Por qué pensó en una mariposa? Tal vez por sus tonalidades llamativas pero armónicas, o su manera tan particular de moverse al caminar, o porque era delgada y llevaba un maquillaje tenue y sencillo pero aun así destacaba entre la multitud, o por esa espontaneidad y vivacidad que combinaba a la perfección con su despampanante vestido de fiesta, o tal vez por ese rostro sonriente y esos ojos encantadores…

—¡Holaaa! Disculpa la tardanza, soy Motomiya Jun —lo saludó ella, muy alegre, haciendo una corta reverencia—. Ya habías oído mi nombre antes, pero te lo repito para que no lo vuelvas a olvidar —le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. Él sintió que el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho—. Tú eras Kido Shuu, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensoñación.

—¿Ah? Sí, eh —se apresuró a saludarla también con una reverencia, y reparó en algo—… ¿dijiste Motomiya… Jun?

Tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, y, sin mucho esfuerzo, lo recordó:

—Un momento… no me digas que tú eres —habló, sintiendo que la fascinación lo abandonaba durante unos segundos—… ¿la hermana de ese chico con el digimon azul?

—¿Eh? —musitó, extrañada—… ¡Ah, sí! Sí, mi hermano se llama Daisuke y tiene un digimon que se llama Veemon. Oye, pero ¿te acuerdas de mí solo por mi hermano? ¡Qué mal! —expresó ella, desilusionada.

—No es que te recuerde solo por eso, pero…

Shuu no se atrevió a decirle que también la recordaba como una chica muy insistente y hasta agobiante. Aun así, pensó, si Motomiya Jun era la misma persona que él recordaba, ahora no lo aparentaba. A sus ojos, lucía bella y esplendorosa.

Juntos, iniciaron una tranquila caminata hacia el restaurante donde habían acordado cenar.

—Te ves… muy elegante —fue lo más "osado" que se atrevió a comentar, puesto que le habría gustado decirle que se veía hermosa y hasta sensual, pero él no era la clase de hombre que haría esos comentarios, mucho menos a quien era casi una desconocida.

—¡Gracias! Solo me vestí así porque era una ocasión especial —confesó—. El resto del tiempo uso ropa mucho más sencilla.

—Vaya —habló, sintiendo que le escaseaba el vocabulario. Tan anonadado estaba que incluso olvidó el hecho de que Jun había llegado tarde.

* * *

Noriko sintió que la soltaban, y se dio cuenta de que quien permaneció junto a ella fue ese chico alto con anteojos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—S-Sí —asintió, nerviosa—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—… Los perdimos de vista.

Cuando Jou había visto que Noriko estaba a punto de ser tragada por la multitud, estiró un brazo hacia ella casi como por inercia y se mantuvo a su lado hasta que todo se calmó. Lo primero que pensó mientras aún duraba el revuelo fue que no podía permitir que se perdiera porque podía sucederle algo malo.

La muchacha alzó la mirada y solo vio un inmenso mar de gente y numerosos puestos exhibiendo toda clase de artículos y artesanías. Ni un solo rastro de una cabellera granate u otra de color lila.

—Pero no te preocupes —se apresuró a decir el mayor cuando vio su cara de preocupación—, los encontraremos.

Pensó que lo mejor sería caminar hasta dar con ellos, y que llamarlos por celular no era una buena opción porque estaba atestado de gente y con tanto bullicio probablemente no lo escucharían sonar.

Lo que no sabía Jou era que Daisuke y Miyako se encontraban en la esquina opuesta de la descomunal feria navideña.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí contigo?! —gritó Miyako.

—¡Al menos podrías agradecer que te rescaté de morir aplastada! —le contestó Daisuke en el mismo tono.

—¡Sí, pero nos separamos de Jou y Noriko!

—¿Y qué más querías que hiciera? ¡No soy Superman!

—¡Nada, tonto! ¡Nada! ¡Solo quería estar con Jou! —se quejó, angustiada.

—Espero que Noriko esté bien. Voy a llamarla…

—Ahhh, qué mala suerte. Incluso habría preferido perderme con Noriko.

—¡Deja de ser tan pesada, mujer! —le espetó el muchacho segundos antes de sacar su celular y marcar el número de su compañera.

—Si solo no hubiera gritado eso —susurró, sintiéndose culpable por haber dicho tan fuerte el nombre del cantante al que todos ansiaban ver—… no nos habríamos separado.

* * *

—Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamabas? —le preguntó Jou a la chica mientras caminaban, algo avergonzado. Era tendente a olvidar nombres y rostros.

—Kawada Noriko. Fui una de las niñas infectadas con la semilla de la oscuridad.

—Oh… ya veo —murmuró—. Eh… lo siento.

—No te preocupes, hay que aprender a vivir con esas cosas —habló, con tono desapasionado—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—¿Qué?

—Tu nombre, ¿cuál es?

—¡Ah! Me llamo Kido Jou. Soy el novio de Inoue Miyako, la chica que estaba con nosotros.

—¿Eres el novio de ella?

—Sí.

Noriko se quedó pensativa por motivos que para Jou eran desconocidos.

Se creó un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

—… Así que eres amiga de Daisuke, ¿no?

—Sí, vamos a la misma escuela. Aunque él es mi senpai.

—¿Sí? Qué sorpresa, pensé que tendrían la misma edad —le comentó, divertido—. L-Lo digo porque pareces muy madura —aclaró, temiendo que fuera a tomarse su comentario a mal, ya que tenía entendido que lo usual era que las mujeres prefirieran verse más jóvenes.

—Sí, me lo han dicho. Además de que Motomiya no es muy maduro que digamos.

—Lamento no poder decir lo contrario. Pero es un buen chico, ¿sabes?

Noriko bajó la mirada, entristecida.

* * *

Daisuke soltó un quejido.

—¡No contesta! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Qué _vamos_ a hacer?

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo, desanimados.

—Qué mala suerte —habló su amiga—. Y yo que pensé que no podían ocurrirme más desgracias.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Al menos tu hermana sigue siendo igual que siempre y no anda paseándose por ahí con cara de drogada y una cachimba…

—¿Qué es una cachimba? —le preguntó Daisuke, con total inocencia.

Miyako dio un respingo.

—N-Nada —mintió, y prefirió cambiar de tema—. Ajjj, esto es tu culpa, Daisuke. Cada vez que dices que te vas a cortar las pelotas, pasa algo malo.

—¡No es cierto! —saltó el trigueño.

Entonces, un hombre disfrazado de ayudante de Papá Noel se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa y les entregó unos panfletos.

—¡Anímense a participar! —los invitó—. ¡Los premios de este año son excelentes!

Habiendo dicho esto, se marchó para seguir haciendo publicidad.

Miyako leyó el contenido del papel.

—¡Mira! —exclamó, entusiasmada—. ¡Van a hacer un concurso de glotones! ¡Y empieza en quince minutos!

—Guau, no sabía que hacían estas cosas en navidad —comentó Daisuke.

—Debe ser algo nuevo.

Entonces, la mente de la muchacha se iluminó cuando pensó que, si se inscribía, podría tener…

«¿… La excusa perfecta para comer como una cerda y sin que nadie me mire mal por ello? NO PUEDO DEJAR PASAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD.»

—¿Por qué no nos apuntamos? —propuso—. Después de todo, ya estoy acostumbrada a que en la mesa demuestres la elegancia de un simio.

—¿Qué dijiste? —la encaró Daisuke, quien siempre había sido fácil de provocar. A Miyako se le escapó una risita—. Ay, no sé si deberíamos, tengo que encontrar a Noriko o se va a molestar conmigo y…

—¿Qué pasa, Daisuke-chan? ¿Temes que pueda ganarte? —lo incitó, alzando las cejas.

Aquellas sencillas dos preguntas sumadas al tono de mofa con el que fueron pronunciadas y el implícito desafío que planteaban, provocaron que las ansias de gloria que siempre, siempre latían en el corazón Daisuke… despertaran.

Y cuando eso ocurría, se volvía imparable.

—¡Jhá! Para nada —aseguró, muy confiado—. ¡Oiga, señor! ¿Nos podemos inscribir?

Miyako sonrió, complacida. Era la única de los dos que tenía claro que ambos eran capaces de sacar el lado más orgulloso y competitivo del otro, y era, también, la única lo bastante lista como para usar artimañas manipuladoras de manera eficaz.

* * *

Jun había llegado a aquella cita para salir victoriosa, y por eso se había preocupado de causar una primera impresión excelente. Tenía todo planificado: lo conquistaría, se harían novios, él le pediría matrimonio, se casarían, pasarían su luna de miel en Hawái, comprarían una casa grande y tendrían tres hijos.

Se encontraban en un restaurante caro. Shuu le dijo que no se preocupara, que él pagaría la cuenta. Tras haber leído el menú y ordenado algo para cada uno, siguieron conversando sobre sus vidas.

—Tú debes estar estudiando todavía, ¿o me equivoco?

—¡Acertaste! Soy estudiante de comunicación audiovisual, voy en tercer año. ¿Tú en qué trabajas?

—Soy antropólogo, y junto a un selecto grupo de personas estamos creando un proyecto que se enfocará en estudiar las relaciones de los humanos con los digimon. Contamos con apoyo del gobierno, incluso.

—¡Guau! ¡Eso se oye muy genial! —exclamó ella, sorprendida—. Yo podría servirte para recaudar información, ¿sabes? Tengo un Bearmon. Apareció de la nada hace un par de años, salió de la pantalla de mi celular mientras chateaba con una amiga.

—Oh, ¿es cierto eso? —le preguntó, entusiasmado—. Sí, sería de mucha ayuda que pudieras entrevistarte con nosotros.

Apareció la camarera, quien les sirvió sus respectivos bebestibles y una ensalada marinera para compartir. Le dieron las gracias antes de que se marchara y siguieron a lo suyo.

—Los dos tenemos hermanos menores que fueron niños elegidos —comentó Jun tras haber dado un sorbo a su jugo de frambuesa—, ¿no te parece curioso?

—Sí, bastante.

—Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Daisuke. Él también tenía una cita hoy.

—Mis hermanos igual.

—¿De verdad? —saltó, estupefacta—. Esto ya es mucha coincidencia, ¿no crees?

—Sí —asintió, y rieron juntos.

* * *

—¡En sus marcas…! —anunció el árbitro.

Los competidores apoyaron sus palmas sobre el extenso mesón.

—¡Listos…!

Se inclinaron hacia sus platillos.

—¡YA!

Y comenzaron a devorar con ferocidad los variados frutos secos que tenían frente a ellos.

En medio de los demás participantes, ubicados uno junto al otro, Daisuke y Miyako emitieron sonidos guturales mientras tragaban como un par de animales salvajes. En sus mentes solo existía el imperioso deseo de ganarle al otro. Ya después pensarían en las consecuencias.

* * *

Jou y Noriko se estaban cansando de buscar. Cuando la escolar sacó su teléfono, comprobó que tenía una llamada perdida de Daisuke y se sintió muy frustrada.

—¿Cómo no lo escuché? —se preguntó en voz alta—… ¡Ah! Tenía el celular en modo silencioso, qué estupidez de mi parte…

—Podríamos llamarlos de nuevo.

Y ambos lo hicieron, pero no les contestaron.

—¿Qué hacemos? —habló, preocupada.

—Primero, no perder la calma —dijo Jou, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo de paso, porque se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban perdiendo la paciencia—. Sé que este lugar es enorme, pero es imposible que no los encontremos.

Inesperadamente, Noriko divisó una gran congregación de gente y presintió que podrían buscarlos allí.

—Ven —le pidió, agarrándolo de la tela de su abrigo. El mayor no pudo hacer más que seguirla. Avanzaron a paso rápido, se abrieron camino entre la multitud, y así dieron con sus respectivas ¿parejas? cuando el concurso de glotones ya iba en la tercera fase.

* * *

Devoraban las presas de pollo crujiente como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. A veces era tanto lo que se llenaban la boca que apenas podían masticar.

Los concursantes fueron vaciando sus platos, y un par tuvieron que retirarse porque afirmaron que ya no podían comer más.

—¿Tan pronto? —les había preguntado uno de los encargados—. ¡Pero si aún faltan dos rondas!

—¿Oíste eso? —le preguntó Miyako a su amigo. Ambos seguían de pie, fijos en sus puestos, y ya habían terminado con lo suyo.

—Solo espero que no traigan algo dulce-salado porque detesto esas comidas. Si lo hacen, me cortaré las pelotas.

En ese preciso instante, cinco asistentes del concurso llevaron hacia el mesón unas bandejas cubiertas con una elegante tapa metálica. Cuando descubrieron los platillos, resultaron ser…

—¡Así es! —recitó el animador—. ¡El siguiente platillo es cerdo con piña! ¡Un exótico manjar que…!

—¡Nooooo! —exclamó el muchacho.

—Daisuke.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de decir eso —le pidió la chica, molesta—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que lo dices, pasa exactamente lo que quieres evitar?

—Pero qué tontería —rio él, sin hacerle caso.

Aunque el cerdo con piña no le disgustara a Miyako, temía que la nueva frase típica de su amigo funcionara como una especie de maldición de la cual este no fuera consciente y, por lo tanto, tampoco fuese capaz de controlar.

* * *

Los temas de conversación entre ambos fluían de forma tan natural que ni siquiera se sentían como en una primera cita, sino más bien como en una quinta o sexta.

—¿Sabes? —le comentó Jun—. Cuando te vi la primera vez, hace años, pensé que serías alguien muy serio, pero hablando contigo me di cuenta de que tienes un buen sentido del humor.

—Y yo pensé que serías una chica más bien superficial. Disculpa, sé que no suena bien que lo diga así, pero…

—Nah, no pasa nada —le dijo ella, despreocupada—, me agrada que seas sincero.

—Bueno, si no hay problema… Lo que quería decir es que me has sorprendido bastante. Tienes muchos temas de conversación, eres ingeniosa y abierta de mente… Pese a que me llevo bien con mi familia, siempre me sentí un poco fuera de lugar porque mis padres tienen tendencias más conservadoras, así que charlar con alguien que tenga más cosas en común conmigo…

Mientras hablaba, Shuu se perdió en los ojos marrones de ella.

—¿Hm? —emitió la joven, invitándolo a terminar su oración, sonriendo y dedicándole una mirada seductora.

—¡Ah! Que… es estupendo. Me siento muy cómodo charlando contigo —confesó, con una tierna sonrisa.

—Yo también.

* * *

—No sé si odio a Motomiya —meditó Noriko en voz alta, impactada—… o lo admiro por haber sido capaz de llegar a la última ronda.

—Yo no sé cómo es posible que Miyako haya resistido hasta el momento. Podría provocarse una gastritis —elucubró Jou, nervioso y preocupado por ella.

Pero como no podían interrumpir, continuaron observándolos desde el público, muy atentos.

—Veamos: si ya hemos comido frutos secos, ensalada, pollo frito y cerdo con piña… eso quiere decir que la próxima comida debería ser… —murmuró Daisuke en un tono lo bastante alto como para que la expectante Miyako pudiera escucharlo— hum… hmmm —y meditó hasta que se le ocurrió una posibilidad—. ¡Oh, no! Si traen pan de pascua(2), me cortaré las pelotas.

La chica ahogó un grito.

—¡DAISUKE!

Y cuando los encargados comenzaron a llevar al mesón unos platos sobre los cuales reposaba aquel alimento que ambos detestaban, Miyako lo zamarreó, vuelta loca.

—¡TE DIJE QUE TU FRASECITA TRAÍA MALA SUERTE, ESTÚPIDO!

* * *

Pese a que Jun solía ser de las chicas que perseguían a los hombres, con el paso de los años había ganado tacto y experiencia, por lo tanto, ahora era menos agresiva y más astuta en sus conquistas. Shuu, por su parte, comprobó el hecho de que Jun maduró para convertirse en una mujer más que interesante, y aquello lo complacía hasta límites insospechados.

Tras haber pedido la cuenta, se quedaron un rato más charlando. Una vez hubo llegado la camarera con la misma, Shuu pagó, y él y Jun se marcharon cogidos del brazo hacia el mirador más cercano.

* * *

En el mesón solo quedaban cuatro participantes: un tipo alto y robusto, una veinteañera, y el dúo cómico que conformaban Daisuke y Miyako. Para haberse apuntado poco más de veinte participantes, la competencia había estado reñida.

—¡En sus marcas…! —anunció el árbitro una vez más.

Los competidores se colocaron en posición.

—¡Listos…!

Se inclinaron hacia el postre.

—¡YA!

Y se lanzaron a comer.

Las barrigas de los finalistas estaban más que llenas, así que la joven no tardó en darse por vencida. Como empalideció de pronto, los ayudantes se pusieron de acuerdo para que uno la condujera a la sala de primeros auxilios.

Motomiya, Inoue y el tercer participante siguieron arrancando pedazos del pastel. El hombre se atragantó con la masa y, con ello, se indujo a sí mismo a vomitar sin proponérselo. Los amigos trataron de ignorar sus arcadas, asqueados, y siguieron mascando y tragando con desesperación. Dos encargados socorrieron al nuevo descalificado y se lo llevaron de allí mientras una conserje limpiaba el desastre a toda velocidad.

Cuando Miyako pensó que no lo lograría, escuchó una voz masculina que la alentó desde el público:

—¡MIYAKOOOOOOO! —gritó Jou—. ¡TÚ PUEDEEEEEEES!

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de su novio, quien tenía los puños apretados y los ojos desorbitados.

Ese era el empujón que necesitaba para devolverle la motivación.

Se echó a la boca el trozo de pastel que restaba, mascó, tragó, y profirió un frenético grito de victoria.

Daisuke cayó al piso, derrotado. Su estómago no pudo con más comida, ni su cuerpo con la fatiga. Escuchaba gente vitorear a su alrededor y los chillidos de la gloriosa Miyako. Entonces, sin poder contenerlo más, hizo aparición el desagradable vómito. Otro encargado más vio lo que le estaba pasando y corrió a prestarle ayuda.

* * *

Desde el mirador, la vista de la ciudad era excepcional: en medio de un montón de rascacielos y otros edificios se alzaba la magnífica torre de Tokio. Shuu pensó que parecía un cohete. Jun pensó que parecía una zanahoria postmodernista.

El joven no lograba explicarse cómo podía haberle ocurrido algo semejante. Tampoco dejaba de maravillarse con las vueltas que daba la vida. Había tenido una velada fenomenal, todo gracias a que Jou le dijo que la hermana mayor de un amigo suyo quería una cita para nochebuena. Y pensar que se trataba de alguien que conocía de antes pero que nunca le interesó…

Gracias a sus estudios de antropología y a su experiencia en dicho campo laboral, el mayor de los hermanos Kido había aprendido a analizar a las personas con suma facilidad. Solo necesitaba escucharlas y observarlas por un determinado periodo de tiempo y, a raíz de aquello, podía sacar numerosas conclusiones.

En Jun vio a una joven enérgica, intensa, astuta, entusiasta, divertida, espontánea, alocada, perseverante, algo infantil y con una tremenda fuerza de voluntad, y si bien tendía a ser egocéntrica, testaruda y un poco egoísta, sus virtudes compensaban con creces sus defectos.

Tenía motivos de sobra para enamorarse. Y aunque no los hubiera tenido, ¿qué importaba?

—Motomiya-san, debo decir que estoy muy agradecido de haber salido contigo esta noche —le habló, mirándola con ternura y emoción—. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer increíble.

—Y yo, de haber conocido a un hombre tan guapo, inteligente, culto y maduro como tú.

Shuu rio, algo avergonzado.

—Tenemos que volver a salir —declaró.

—¡Claro que sí! —asintió ella, entusiasmada.

—No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me divertí tanto.

Se apoyaron sobre la barandilla y, durante largos segundos, contemplaron la vista nocturna en todo su esplendor, con esas coloridas luces capitalinas que lucían más bellas que nunca, sintiendo que la paz los embargaba por dentro.

Pero a Jun no le gustaba cuando las cosas estaban tan tranquilas, así que posó su vista en el hombre que tenía junto a ella y rompió el silencio.

—Seguro que besas muy bien —quiso adivinar, y, sin más, se lanzó hacia su rostro para comprobarlo.

Sus labios se encontraron, pero él no reaccionó. Fue tan repentino que había quedado pasmado. Jun se separó de él.

—Oh, vamos —protestó—, no tiene ninguna gracia si solo yo te beso. Tú también tienes que…

Y aquella frase quedó inconclusa, porque Shuu, dirigiéndole una mirada decidida, la tomó por los hombros, la acercó hacia él, la envolvió con sus brazos y se sumieron en un profundo y apasionado beso.

* * *

—Estúpido Daisuke… Estúpido concurso… Estúpida yo —refunfuñó la chica, adolorida.

—Ya, Miyako, no pienses en eso —le pidió su novio con amabilidad, concentrado en revolver y soplar de tanto en tanto la medicina que le había preparado.

A pesar de que Miyako no devolvió su comida, sí le dio una indigestión, por lo que Jou tuvo que llevarla a su propia casa para cuidar de ella. Amargada y enferma, no la consolaba en lo absoluto saber que había recibido cincuenta mil yenes y un enorme pastel navideño —que no podría degustar hasta mejorarse— por ganar el dichoso concurso, sobre todo porque sintió que había arruinado la salida grupal al decidirse a participar.

Desde el Mundo Digital, Gomamon y Hawkmon atravesaron la pantalla del computador y cayeron de pie sobre la moqueta de la habitación del joven.

—¡Miyako! —exclamó el digimon ave, alarmado—. ¿Por qué estás así?

—¡Jou! ¿Qué le pasó a Miyako? —preguntó el otro compañero.

—¿Te enfermaste? —quiso saber Hawkmon, corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Chicos! —los reprendió Jou, todavía sentado a los pies de su cama, sosteniendo el tazón con el remedio para la acidez—. Miyako está mal del estómago, así que necesita descansar. Por favor, no hagan ruido. Tampoco la molesten.

—Lo siento —pidió Gomamon, y agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpas.

—Perdón —dijo Hawkmon, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Inoue—. Jou-kun sabrá cuidarte mejor que nosotros. ¿Prefieres que te dejemos a solas con él? —le preguntó al oído. Ella asintió con la cabeza casi como por inercia—. Muy bien, nos vamos —anunció en voz alta.

—¿Eeeeeh? —reclamó la criatura marina—. ¡Pero si acabamos de lle…!

—¡Gomamon! —se exasperó Kido. El estado actual de su novia lo tenía muy tenso. El digimon se tapó la boca con las patas delanteras.

—Lo siento, Jou —se disculpó otra vez, caminando hacia el escritorio junto con Hawkmon.

—Que te mejores, Miyako —le deseó el ave.

—Que te mejores —repitió Gomamon, entristecido, justo antes de saltar hacia la pantalla después de Hawkmon, desapareciendo así los dos de la habitación.

Jou se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber sido tan duro y cortante con su digimon.

—Y todo es culpa de Daisuke —comentó Miyako, desganada.

Durante varios segundos, el único sonido que escucharon fue el que hacía la CPU del computador.

—… A quién quiero engañar —terminó diciendo—. Fue mi culpa.

—Miyako, en serio, no pienses en e…

—¡Es que fue mi culpa! —reiteró, levantando la voz—. Si no le hubiera dicho a Daisuke que nos apuntáramos… Incluso me dijo que no quería hacerlo por si Noriko se enojaba, pero yo insistí y… pasó lo que pasó.

—Pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Por favor, bebe esto y piensa que al menos ahora estamos juntos.

Ella recibió el tazón y tomó un sobro del humeante líquido amarillento. Estaba caliente, pero no quemaba.

—Gracias —bebió un poco más, tomó aire, suspiró y volvió a hablar—. Me da pena que, para las pocas veces que nos podemos ver, te estoy causando problemas…

—Por favor, no te disculpes —pidió, apenado.

—Pero si tú lo haces todo el tiempo —le reclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—… Sí, pero no es bueno que me imites —le rebatió.

—De cualquier manera… gracias. Siempre estás pendiente de mí, de que no me pase nada malo, me dices que me cuide… y aun así… siempre termino haciendo alguna tontería —acabó su frase en un murmullo justo antes de empezar a sollozar.

—¡Ah! No, Miyako, no llores —le pidió, acercándose para colocar una mano sobre su cabeza—. Tranquila.

La muchacha dejó el tazón sobre el velador(3) y él pudo abrazarla. Detestaba verla sufrir, y por ello estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla, ya fuera con medicinas, palabras o gestos cariñosos. Los hombros de Miyako se convulsionaban a la vez que botaba una lágrima tras otra y gemía con tristeza, pero el cariño y ternura que sintió en el abrazo consolador de su novio la ayudó a calmarse pronto.

Cuando dejó de llorar, siguió bebiendo el líquido que sanaría su irritado estómago.

—¿Eh? ¿Y tus papás, Jou? Acabo de notar que no hay nadie más que nosotros… en esta casa.

—Sí, es que… todos los años cenábamos en familia —le explicó—, pero este fue el primer año en el que los tres hermanos preferimos salir y pasarlo con otras personas, así que… mis padres hicieron una reserva en un restaurante de cinco estrellas y pasarán la noche en un hotel.

—¿O sea que estaremos solos… hasta mañana? —inquirió, poniéndose nerviosa de pronto.

—Sí —asintió él.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Entonces fue que Miyako tomó consciencia de que, si bien Jou no era uno de esos hombres típicamente protectores, como un macho recio, un caballero con armadura o un guerrero con su lanza… sí era protector a su manera. Siempre velaba por su bienestar, la atendía cuando estaba enferma y le aconsejaba que cuidara de su salud. Como Miyako tendía a ser algo inconsciente respecto a su propio cuerpo, no era tan raro que se enfermara a raíz de un descuido o una situación que no sopesó debidamente —como, en este caso, lo había sido apuntarse al concurso de glotones—.

Y se sintió agradecida de tener un novio tan considerado y de buen corazón, y de poder pasar la noche junto a él por primera vez.

* * *

La estupefacción de Noriko no disminuía. Una hora atrás había visto a Motomiya lívido y extenuado después de vomitar toda la comida que tragó a lo largo del concurso de glotones, sin embargo, ahora caminaba junto a ella como si dicho incidente nunca hubiera sucedido. La capacidad que tenía para reponerse era impresionante, pensó.

Cuando llegaron a una plaza desierta, el chico le propuso:

—¿Te parece si nos quedamos aquí un rato?

Noriko asintió, así que buscaron una banca y tomaron asiento.

Oyeron un sonido agudo y muy breve. Era una notificación del celular de Daisuke. Lo revisó. Se trataba de Jun. No pudo evitar reír, y su amiga le preguntó qué ocurría.

—Mi hermana tiene un nuevo novio, y todo gracias a mí —reveló, entrelazando las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras se reclinaba. Suspiró, muy contento por Jun y satisfecho con su propia labor. Kawada no supo qué decir, y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa—. ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda —habló de pronto, sobresaltándola—… Olvidé darte tu regalo.

—… ¿Eh? —musitó ella, desconcertada.

Daisuke se enderezó, hundió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta invernal y extrajo un pequeño saco de tela semitransparente, a través del cual se divisaba una gema y una delgada cadena. El corazón de Noriko latió con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. El muchacho le acercó el presente y ella extendió la palma de su mano para recibirlo.

—Eso. Feliz navidad. Y discúlpame por todas las idioteces que hice hoy —le deseó y pidió, cabizbajo.

Noriko sacó el collar de su envoltorio y lo observó sobre la palma de su mano, muda y anonadada. Aquel cuarzo rosa con forma de lágrima que tenía por colgante era tan hermoso que casi creyó que era producto de un sueño o de su propia imaginación. Daisuke se sintió aliviado al verla sonreír por primera vez en el día. Kawada miró otra vez el saquito y notó que adentro había un papel. Sintiendo curiosidad, lo extrajo para leer lo que decía:

 _"_ _El cuarzo rosa ayuda a conectar con la verdadera esencia del amor, a purificar y abrir el corazón a todos los niveles. Favorece el amor incondicional, los pensamientos positivos, la calma y la seguridad. También se utiliza para reforzar las relaciones de pareja."_

Aquello la dejó helada. ¿Motomiya le estaba regalando una gema que simbolizaba algo tan romántico?

«¿Es en serio?» se preguntó, incrédula.

—A todo esto —quiso aclarar el chico—, fue Miyako la que me ayudó a elegirlo. Yo no soy bueno con estas cosas, así que le pedí que me echara una mano, y ella dijo que ese collar podría gustarte.

Y si bien se sintió un poco desilusionada con la noticia, sus nervios no aminoraron. Motomiya le había dado un regalo precioso y que, aunque él no lo supiera, tenía un significado muy importante para ella. Se ruborizó hasta las orejas y miró para otro lado, tratando de evitar que su compañero de escuela lo notara.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Noriko? —le preguntó al verla voltear con tanta brusquedad.

—N-Nada —mintió, y colocó el papel de regreso en la bolsita. Su corazón no se calmaba, aún lo sentía dando golpes dentro de su pecho.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió.

—¡Sí, Motomiya, estoy segura! —le espetó, molesta.

Él hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Ay, las mujeres son tan raras —murmuró para sí.

Entonces, la tímida adolescente consiguió reunir el valor que necesitaba para confesarle algo:

—Es que… verás… yo… eh… ¡t-también tengo algo para ti!

Daisuke abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?!

El rubor del rostro de Noriko se iba desvaneciendo. Abrió su mochila para sacar una bolsa de regalo con motivos navideños, la cual entregó con brazos temblorosos a su acompañante.

—¡F-Fe-Feliz navidad! —le deseó ella esta vez.

El muchacho tomó la bolsa de cartulina entre sus manos, rasgó la pegatina sellante y vio que en el interior había unas orejeras peludas y un par de guantes. Sus orbes destellaron de la emoción.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Muchas gracias, Noriko! —le dijo, y se le aguaron los ojos. Era la primera vez que una chica que no pertenecía al grupo de Niños Elegidos le regalaba algo para estas fechas. De pronto, se sintió muy agradecido con la vida. Demasiado. Y no dudó un solo instante en estrenar sus obsequios. Los guantes eran muy cómodos, y las orejeras, suaves y cálidas. Le dio las gracias a su amiga varias veces más, pero ella lo escuchaba a medias, dado que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Evocó las ocasiones en las que los amigos de preparatoria de Daisuke lo iban a buscar a la salida de la escuela. Recordaba haber visto a Inoue la mayoría de las veces, quien solía ir acompañada de un muchacho pelirrojo de baja estatura y un chico de piel morena con una desordenada melena castaña. Daisuke siempre se despedía de Noriko, muy animado, y se marchaba a trote para reunirse con esos chicos mientras ella lo observaba a lo lejos, preguntándose si algún día conseguiría ser tan cercana y valiosa como para que su compañero se alegrara de esa manera al verla aparecer.

Lo más terrible del asunto fue que durante todo el año había tenido la duda de si esa chica de lentes redondos no sería algo más que una amiga, porque parecían llevarse muy bien, pero Kido le había confirmado que ella era su novia, y después de lo que pasó en la competencia resultaba evidente lo mucho que se querían, así que ya no tenía motivos para preocuparse.

Tras todo lo acontecido, Noriko, que tenía una inteligencia y una madurez superior al promedio de los chicos de su edad, quedó con la impresión de que Inoue puede ser torpe y despistada, pero también muy perspicaz, por lo tanto, infirió que lo del cuarzo rosa había sido idea suya.

—Inoue-san es muy astuta.

—¿Qué? —saltó Motomiya—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Noriko hizo una breve pausa y miró una vez más su presente, enternecida a más no poder.

—Porque no recuerdo haber hablado con ella antes y, aun así… dijiste que te ayudó a escoger este collar. Sin conocerme apenas, supo cómo me sentía.

Mientras se hallaba distraída, Daisuke había sacado el papel del saquito para leerlo también. Cuando Kawada notó esto, se apresuró a quitárselo, alterada.

Y cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Ah! —soltó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Ella solo se cubrió el rostro con las manos, esperando, resignada y muerta de vergüenza, que su amigo descubriera la verdad.

Daisuke meditó, y no tardó mucho en captar que Noriko se le había confesado sin querer… y que Miyako siempre tuvo la razón. En ese momento, el inexperto muchacho comprendió que aquello agravaba todas y cada una de sus faltas cometidas aquel día.

—Me quiero cortar las pelotas —dijo.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló ella, horrorizada ante sus palabras.

—¡NO! ¡NO QUERÍA DECIRLO ASÍ! —intentó aclararle, urgido—. ¡NO ES POR LO QUE DIJISTE, DE VERDAD!

Y entre que Noriko se quejaba de él a gritos y Daisuke se deshacía en disculpas y explicaciones, la rueda de la fortuna amorosa comenzó a girar en la vida de este par.

* * *

 **(2) Pan de pascua:** En mi país le llamamos así al panettone. Es el típico pan dulce con frutas confitadas que sirven en navidad y que a mucha gente no le gusta xD

 **(3) Velador:** Mesita de noche. En Chile nadie le llama de otra forma, y como ya marqué la tendencia en este fic de usar palabras chilenas, tenía que seguir con ello hasta el final :B

Todas las notas están a pie de página porque... bueh, supongo que no tenía nada que comentar al comienzo xD

 **LaraLuna** , espero que hayas quedado contenta con tu regalo de navidad atrasado. Si te soy sincera, tenía pensado escribir algo mucho más corto, pero la historia se fue expandiendo hasta llegar a las 8.500 palabras aprox. Es lo que me pasa por ambientarlo en el universo de Ruleta, que me genera sentimientos muy intensos (?)

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic! Lo hice con mucho cariño, tanto para Lara como para el fandom y nuestros queridos personajes *-* y para mí, obvio, que amo escribir, ohoho.

¡Que tengan un maravilloso 2016!


End file.
